


Who do you belong to?

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is badass, Brief abusive behavior, Jealousy, M/M, Protective!Derek, derek really wants to woo stiles, hint not well, jealous!Derek, let's see how it goes, lots of sheriff/stiles emotional bonding yay, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Derek kisses Stiles, he wants to do something romantic for him, but it doesn't turn out the way he wanted it to.<br/>Stiles gets a new crush, and we all know Derek's the jealous type ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sometimes we all need a cold shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek notices that Stiles' scent has changed, and confronts him (in a yummy way! ;D)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that appear in any of the chapters.

The first thing Stiles noticed as he walked through his bedroom door was a dark silhouette in the middle of the room. He flipped a switch, light bathed the room and suddenly the alpha, Derek Hale, was in from of him.

“Fuc- What the hell, Derek?! Can you just lear-”

“Where have you been?” Derek growled as he slowly tilted his head up and sniffed, sniffed, the air. Stiles gulped as Derek took a step closer to him. He couldn’t help notice the thin, black shirt, which Derek had on, that hugged his body, his abs clearly visibly, and Stiles throat went dry.

“I-I went for coffee,” Derek continued to stare at him as if to say 'go on'. “-With Leo. You know, my friend who works at the library? I think I’ve told you about him. Because we started talking and- Well he asked if he could buy me a cup, and I said yes.”  
The whole time Stiles had been babbling, nervously, Derek face had gone darker, sharper, and Stiles could have sworn he’d seen red seep into his eyes. But why would Derek Hale be mad about him, getting coffee with a guy? Derek was suddenly way to close for Stiles’ comfort, but when he backed up, his back collided with his closet door.

“You reek.” Derek stated, his voice low, dark. Dangerous. “You need to bathe. Now. And you will not see this, ‘Leo’, again.” Stiles felt anger blossom. He could feel there was more to what, and why, Derek said those things, but Stiles ignored the alarm bells going off in his head, telling him to be careful.

“First, I don’t reek! I showered this morning!” Stiles yelled, anger getting the best of him, as he took a step closer to Derek. “-And second, you don’t get to decide who I can, and can’t, spend time with! I actually happen to like Leo, a-and we’re getting coffee again tomorr-” His words were cut off when Derek took hold of his shoulders and smashed him into the closet door. Their noses were millimeters from touching and they were breathing hard, their breaths mixed with the other’s. Stiles’ eyes met with Derek’s crimson ones and their gaze held.

“I do get to decide who you can, and can’t, be with, because, you. Are. Mine. And I don’t share.” Derek growled and Stiles had barely registered the words, before Derek’s lips met his. Stiles moaned as Derek’s tongue thrusted into his mouth and mingled with his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! This is my first fanfic, so I really want to know what you think of it :)  
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Thou art a Hopeless Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison decides that Derek may need a bit of advice.

"WHAT did you do?!" A high-pitched shriek came from directly beside Derek. Allison. She had her hands on the roof of the Camaro and her head was leaning down to the open car window. Her face was red and her eyes crazy-looking. Honestly, she looked like personified fury, and Derek would have been intimidated - he would have, if she hadn't been a teenage girl, and he, an Alpha of a werewolf pack.  
"What. Did. You. Do?" She kindly reminded Derek of her question and was rewarded - with a confused look.  
"Stiles came to school today," Allison stated. "Looking like HELL. I doubt he had slept even an hour before coming here. And I realized that the only one who could have damaged him was you."  
Derek's eyes darkened. The night before, he had "lurked outside Stiles' window, before crawling through it, like the creepy stalker he is" like Stiles put it. Only to be assaulted by the heavy scent of another male on his prope- on Stiles. Derek's animal instincts had drowned his usual controlled self, and for once he allowed himself to take a bit of pleasure. He had tasted Stiles' mouth. A lot. The smart mouth that always had a smart comeback, Derek had silenced that night. He had gotten to memorise the sounds Stiles made when getting pleasured, tongue fighting tongue, like a battle. The moans and hisses Stiles could make- god. Derek was getting hard just thinking about it. But that was all that had happened. As soon as he had made sure that he had ruined all other men for Stiles (because no one, other than Derek, could possibly give him what he needed), he had left. Self-control and all that shit, if anyone had it, it would be Derek Hale.  
"I didn't do anything. Now calm."  
"CALM? I AM calm." Allison yelled. "And don't tell me what to do." Derek rolled his eyes.  
"I may have made Stiles know that he is not meant for anyone else." Derek rationalised. But Allison was apparently not so..happy with that answer.  
"Derek! You're a hopeless fool incapable of understanding romance." Derek frowned and looked up at her through the open window. Allison took his frown as a question, because only Stiles understood that a frown was just Derek's permanent expression.  
"Trust me, I know Stiles-" Allison began but stopped at Derek eye-roll. Allison's mouth twitched out of annoyance.  
"At least, I've heard a lot about him from Scott! The point is, Stiles may sound tough and like he's got it all figured out, so YOU, as the hopeless fool incapable of romantic gestures, might think that 'he's not the kind of guy who wants hearts and flower'," she hesitated, but continued when Derek made a 'continue'-gesture with his hand.  
"But Stiles has never been in a relationship before, so trust me, he needs romance. Give him attention, flowers, flying monkeys! I don't care as long as he doesn't get hurt because of you!" She paused, and leaned in, her face darkened as she brought it closer to Derek's. "Because, if that happens, I will rip you to tiny, bloody pieces." A second went by, and then the dark look lifted from Allison's face, and, without another word, she walked away.  
Derek let out a breath he hadn't noticed he'd been holding. You could say many things about Allison Argent, but she could be fucking scary when she wanted to be.  
Derek's thoughts drifted to Stiles and Allison's words.  
'I'm going to need to change my tactics.' Derek thought to himself, a rare smile playing on his lips.  
'This is going to be..different.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And comments keep me motivated! :D


	3. (Broken) Hearts and Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek really wants to be good a romantic gestures.

There was quiet in Stiles' house. His dad was working late.  
Stiles sat in his room, doing a physics rapport for school. He would have asked Scott to do it with him, but he hadn't been to school. Stiles presumed he was with Allison, like always, and he didn't want to be 'that guy' and disturb them.  
Stiles' mind wandered to Derek. He hadn't seen him for a couple of days, not since he- not since DEREK Fricking HALE had kissed HIM, Stiles Stilinski, average, clumsy, never-shuts-up Stiles Stilinski.  
Had it been a dream? No, definitely not. It had been way too mind-numbingly good for it to have been a dream.  
So, that means Derek had actually sneaked into his room, - the creepy stalker that he is - backed Stiles up against his closet door, and kissed his brains out.  
Aaannd..had just walked out...and hadn't even returned any of Stiles' phonecalls.  
'Great,' Stiles thought sarcastically. 'I was just a convenient hook-up. I feel so special and loved.'  
The door bell rang. Stiles made an aggitated huff and crawled off his bed; his Sanctuary of Dumped Asses. Population him.  
The bell rang two more times.  
"Coming! Relax, I'm almost at the door, so ju-" Derek stood on the other side of the door, hands behind his back, and a subtle curling-of-lips, which could almost count as a smile. It was still the biggest smile Stiles had ever seen on Derek's face.  
Stiles blinked. A couple of seconds passed by, neither saying anything.  
Derek's smile faded, his lips pressed into a thin line, and guilt slammed into Stiles like a freight train.  
"D-do you wanna come inside?" Stiles shifted akwardly on his feet and moved to the side, closing the door when Derek had entered the house, still holding his hands behind his back.  
Derek cleared his throat, the almost-smile back on his face.  
"I've come here to give you this!" He stated proudly, showing what he had hid behind his back.  
"See? It's roses! From what I understand, people like roses. There pretty." Derek babbled, but stopped when he saw Stiles' wide eyes, almost popping out of his head, his mouth a bit open.  
"...Stiles?" Stiles finally reacted. His mouth closed, the corners of his lips curled upwards and his eyes sparkled as he looked up at Derek.  
"You bought me flowers?" Derek nodded yes, his eyes narrowed, trying to analyse Stiles' reaction. Did he like the roses?  
As if he sensed the question, Stiles answered:  
"I love them! Wow, nobody has ever given me flowers before. Thank you!" Stiles was already walking into the kitchen to find a vase, a gigantic grin plastered on his face.  
Derek watched him, feeling a rare sense of satisfaction.  
Stiles voice drifted over to him from the other side of the kitchen.  
"But why? You've never given me flowers before; actually, you've never been nice to me before, so why?" Stiles said suspiciously, his eyes narrowed as they met Derek's gaze.  
'Because I like you. I want to continue being a part of your life, but I want to be more to you than just someone you occasionally run into. I want us to be..more.' Derek thought, but quickly discarded it. 'No, I would sound like a douche. Won't do.'  
So instead he said:  
"Because... you have saved my life so many times, that I at least owe you some kindness once in a while." The would-be statement sounded insecure and like a question.  
Derek cursed inside his head. He couldn't understand why he felt so damn nervous!

Meanwhile, Stiles' smile had disappeared.  
The flowers were a pity gift! Of course! Derek had kissed him, regretted it, and now he wanted to let Stiles down easy!  
'Understandable, but it still hurts.' Stiles thought. Shame washed over him. He had let Derek make out with him. A lot.  
Well, of course he had let him! He thought it had meant that Derek was into him!  
Stiles had always had a..well, a silly, little crush on Derek Hale, but he'd never thought the Alpha would return it. Not in a million years. So, when Derek had kissed him, of course Stiles had returned it!  
And now he got to feel the painfully stinging feeling of rejection.  
'Pokerface, Stilinski, pokerface. Don't want to embarrass yourself further, right?' Stiles thought, and crushed any expressions there may have been on his face.  
He felt like he was either going to puke or cry. Or both.  
"Derek," Stiles said, his voice high-pitched and vulnerable. "I thank you for the flowers, and want you to know that I understand. I won't bother you about what happened between us, because it was obviously a mistake. Won't happen again."  
Derek looked confused.  
"I feel a little under the weather right now, so please leave." Stiles said with a small voice.

What?! What had happened? Hadn't Derek done what Allison had adviced him to? And Stiles seemed to like the flowers, so what had gone wrong? And what was Stiles talking about?! Him, understanding? Understanding what?  
A headache was building in Derek's head. And another ache in his heart.  
He had been rejected. He snorted mentally. Who had he been kidding? Stiles was funny, smart, energetic, and damn good-looking. Which equaled = way out of Derek's league!  
The kiss they had shared had obviously meant a lot more for Derek, and it hurt to find out.  
So, Derek produced the mental walls that protected him, but also distanced him from everyone, spun around, and walked out of the house.  
He closed the door behind him, and made his way over to his car.  
All while pretending that he hadn't just had his heart broken.


	4. Where Love Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a date!

'I need to pull myself together. Derek's not worth crying over. He never really cared about me, I was just a chew toy that he's done with.' Stiles thought, while shedding what he swore would be the last tear he shed because of Derek.  
It had been many years since he'd cried as much as he had done the past two days. The previous time was when his mother had passed away.  
'But this is nothing like that. My mom loved me. She deserved my tears; Derek doesn't. I need to forget about him. Like, right NOW.'  
Leo, the charming guy from the library, sprung to Stiles' mind.  
Leo had an easy smile, cute laugh, ADORABLE blue eyes, curly brown hair, and a small gathering of freckles on his nose.  
He was so...not Derek. Stiles still didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing.. But Leo liked him! So there was really no reason NOT to call him.  
'Except, judging by Derek's outburst the last time I'd hung out with Leo, he would probably kill him if I ever do it again..' Stiles thought, but then he stiffened.  
'So what if Derek doesn't like that I hang out with Leo?! He had his fun with me and then he dumped me! And he even brought flowers-of-pity! Jerk.'  
Stiles fished his phone out of his pocket in his jeans and pressed a button (yes, he had Leo on speed-dial).  
"Hello?" A scratchy, tired voice said over the phone.  
"Leo? It's me. Uhm, Stiles. It's Stiles. Me, that is." Stiles said awkwardly.  
The response came immediately:  
"Oh! Stiles! I'm glad you called!" Leo's voice was no longer sounding tired, but ecstatic and kind of.. hopeful, which Stiles found charming.  
"Yeah. Uhhmm.. The reason I-I called was th-that maybe- I mean, only if you want t-"  
"Stiles, I would love to go out with you again." Stiles could hear the smile in Leo's voice, and that made a smile appear on his face as well. The first smile in days.  
"Really? I mean, of course I knew that you would say yes. I have yet to meet a creature immune to my charms." Stiles smirked.  
"Yeah, I can imagine." Leo said deadpan. "So where do you wanna meet?"  
"Well, we could go to a café? If you want to? There's one right across the street from the library. They have delicious pie!" Stiles said excitedly. He was actually getting really excited to see Leo again. He had almost forgotten all about the ordeal with Derek. Almost...  
"You mean café 'L'amour'?" Leo asked, a grin in his voice. "Stiles, is there something you're trying to tell me?"  
Stiles laughed and Leo joined him.  
"Meet you there in fifteen minutes? I'll just finish my shift."  
"Sure! Can't wait." Stiles replied.  
They said their 'byes and hanged up.

Ten minutes later Stiles had taken a shower, and put on a clean shirt after having tried on twenty different ones, panicking because he WAS NOT prepared for having to choose between green, black, white, a darker green, or blue, not to mention plain, stribed or spotted. Hint: he had chosen a dark green shirt. 'It brings out my eyes' he had thought in a moment of insanity.

Stiles stepped into the café, his eyes searching, until they landed on Leo.  
Leo's face lit up when he saw Stiles walk up to the table he sat at. It was a table by a big window, so they had a view of the cars, and people, who went by on the street.  
"Hi Leo!" Stiles said sheepishly, and sat down on the chair on the other side of the table. He couldn't keep a grin off of his face, but it was okay, because it seemed like Leo couldn't either.  
"Stiles! You know, I've been waiting for you to call me for days!" Leo complained with a smile, and a blush when he realised what he'd said.  
"I m-mean-"  
"No, I understand! And I'm sorry I didn't call before now. I really wanted to," Stiles said, blushing along with Leo. "And I'm glad I did."  
"So.. Tell me," Leo started casually. "Who is the guy who's been giving me a death glare ever since you sat down with me?"  
'Ha! That almost sounds like something Derek wou- DAMNIT!' In that moment, Stiles saw Derek wander up to the table Leo and Stiles were sitting at.  
And Leo had been correct calling the look Derek sent him 'death glare'.  
Stiles looked across the table at Leo. His smile had disappeared, eyes narrowed, as Derek came closer to their table. He looked... surprisingly calm. And kind of in control and badass, not to mention sexy. Huh. Stiles had, of course, noticed Leo was cute, but WOAW HOT DAMN.  
"Stiles." Derek addressed him, so he was pulled out of his train of thought.  
"Derek. Uhm.. Leo, this is Derek, my... friend, well, actually 'acquaintance' would be a more correct term. And Derek, this is Leo. We're on a date." Stiles said.  
'Cue awkward silence..' He thought.  
Derek and Leo seemed to be having some weird kind of stare-down.  
Stiles cleared his throat.  
"Derek, I would very much like you to leave." Stiles stated.  
Well, that got his attention! Suddenly everything happened so quickly.  
Derek's hand was on Stiles', pulling him up.  
"You're coming with me. We have to talk." Derek growled.  
Apparently Leo had stood up when he wasn't looking, because suddenly he was by Stiles' side, his hand around Derek's wrist.  
People were beginning to notice something was up. Stiles noticed that they were turning a lot of heads.  
"I'm on a date!" Stiles gasped and yanked his hand free of Derek's. Derek growled, and his eyes got a red-ish shine to them.  
"No! Don't you DARE ruin this for me!" Stiles yelled and pointed an accusing finger at Derek.  
Derek stiffened.  
"Come on, Leo, let's get out of here." Stiles mumbled, and touched Leo's shoulder, which made him let go of Derek's wrist.  
Leo's lips curled up into a small smile, took Stiles' hand in his, and together they walked out of the café.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter!! Though I kind of regret making Leo this awesome, because now I can't NOT ship Steo!  
> Anyway, please leave a comment about your thoughts and opinions! It motivates me to write more, so only leave a comment if you want more chapters! ;D  
> And thank you for reading!


	5. We Are Not All Fools

"You're BOTH idiots."  
"What?" Stiles looked up from the book he had been engrossed in. Allison stood before him, hands on her hips.  
"What are you doing in the library? And who are idiots?"  
Allison rolled her eyes.  
"You are. And Derek." Stiles narrowed his eyes and closed the book.  
"You know what he did to me. I'm not just gonna forgive that he used me and threw me out like I was a paper towel." Stiles said, bitterness evident in his voice.  
Allison put her hands on the table that separated them, her eyes, and voice, soft.  
"Stiles. I'm just saying that sometimes things are not what they seem." She looked up at the library's clock.  
"Well, I've go to go. Scott's waiting for me." Allison said, and gave Stiles a small smile and a wink.  
A long time after Allison had left, her words still echoed in Stiles' mind: 'Sometimes things are not what they seem.'

"Hey uhm Derek. I-uh.. I want to talk to you. Call me back- it's Stiles."  
"Hey. Stiles again. I don't know if you got my last couple of messages but call me."  
"Derek, seriously, why aren't you calling?"  
"Do you want me to come over? Because I will if you don't call me soon!"  
Derek listened to the voicemails from Stiles again. Two more had arrived since he'd last heard them, and it started to sound like Stiles worried about him.  
'Cute' Derek thought, but he immediately shook his head. 'No. Not cute. Stiles dumped me.'  
Derek hesitated but finally pressed a button on the answering machine and a monotone, robotic voice said: 'Are you sure you want to delete all the messages?' He pushed another, and the same voice announced that the messages had been deleted.

"He's not answering! There's nothing more I can do. He obviously doesn't even CARE about me!" Stiles yelled to Allison on the other end of the line. He heard a sigh.  
"Did you just sigh? I followed your advice to the letter, and all you can give me, is a sigh?!"  
"Well, excuse ME, but I hadn't quite prepared for you two to be retards in the love department!" Allison yelled harshly, and Stiles grew silent.  
"Stiles, I'm sor-"  
"No. No, it's fine. I'm not mad at you, you're just trying to help. It's just-" Stiles sucked air into his lungs. "I want to know why Derek dumped me. I-I need to hear him say it, whatever the reason is, I need to hear him say it."  
The other end of the line was quiet for a moment, before Allison finally burst like she'd just had an epiphany.  
"Then that's what you need to do! Go to his house, Stiles! Demand an explanation!"  
"I don't know... Wouldn't it seem a bit-"  
"Desperate? Yes. But Stiles, if Derek really did dump you, don't you deserve to know why? Don't you?!" Allison demanded.  
"Well, ye-" Stiles started.  
"Exactly!" Allison said. "Just.. Confront him! Don't think so much, just do." She hanged up.

The road up to Derek's house was bumpy, but luckily Stiles' car could handle anything.  
There seemed to be trees everywhere, and no buildings, but finally, after a sharp turn, Stiles saw Derek's gigantic house.  
He parked the car and got out.  
The house was actually not a house, it was a mansion! A big, looks-like-it-could-break-any-minute mansion. Stiles liked it. It had a certain charm.  
'Like Derek' Stiles realised with a smirk.  
Derek was all scary-looking and intimidating as hell, but that was also kind of one of the things that made Stiles find him appealing. Plus, underneath the harsh exterior, Stiles was sure that Derek had a softer side.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Stiles heard a deep voice say. Derek. He was standing by the front door to the house. His arms were crossed over his broad chest and his eyes were narrowed as Stiles took a step towards him.  
"We need to talk-"  
"No, we don't." Derek stated like his word was law. Stiles snorted, annoyed.  
"Yes, we really do. There are some things I need to know."  
When Derek just continued staring and brooding, Stiles gave a huff.  
"I'm not asking." Stiles said and pushed Derek out of the way to go into the house. Or, Stiles /tried/ to push past Derek, but that man was like a solid fricking wall!  
"Damn you!" Stiles yelled, patience gone as he hammered his fist into Derek's chest, again and again. He probably hurt himself more than Derek, but Stiles still felt a bit better.  
"Stiles." Derek said, a warning in his voice. Stiles gulped and put his fist down at his side again. He looked at his shoes, which turned out to be a big mistake, because when he looked up again, Derek, with his ridiculous sneaky-power, had gone.  
'If he thinks he can get out of giving me an explanation, by hiding, he is dead-wrong.' Stiles thought as he sat down on the hood of his car.  
The sun was already setting, and it colored Derek's house a red-orange color. The house looked empty from the outside, but it didn't fool Stiles.  
"I WILL WAIT YOU OUT, DEREK!" Stiles yelled to the house, knowing that Derek could hear every word.  
"EVEN IF IT MEANS SITTING OUT HERE ALL NIGHT!"

But what Stiles couldn't see from that side of the house, was the black car that was parked on the other side..but he would find out soon enough...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh!!! CLIFFHANGER! Exciting!!  
> So.. What's with the black car? I want to hear your theories, because I already know what'll happen, so that's no fun for me... :D


	6. Busted By Mr. Blond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles discovers something, and his dad wants to help. Father-son bonding time!

Stiles looked at his wristwatch. 23:40. He had been outside Derek's house for three hours!  
He thanked goodness that it was summer, so it wasn't cold. But of course he wouldn't even need to thank goodness that it wasn't cold, if Derek hadn't dumped him without any kind of explanation. Or if he had just let Stiles into his house, so they could have talked like normal, civilised people.  
'That jerk.' Stiles thought, and jumped onto the ground to enter his car.  
Stiles made himself comfortable on the driver's seat.  
He dozed off.

Stiles woke to the sound of a door opening.  
'Finally! He is going to let me inside!' He thought happily and opened his eyes. What Stiles saw was not at all what he had expected.  
A tall, handsome man with short, blond hair walked out of the house, Derek at his heels.  
Mr. Blond whispered something into Derek's ear, that made them both laugh, before they embraced.  
After a couple of excruciating moments of Look-How-Much-We're-Hugging, Mr. Blond walked awa- AND WALKED IN THE DIRECTION OF STILES' CAR!  
Stiles ducked down in his seat, his heart sped up.  
'Please don't see me, please don't see me..' Stiles thought desperately, but as the man came closer, their eyes met and the man winked (winked!) at him, before walking past the car.  
His eyes stinged and he gulped down a sob as a thought occurred:  
'Well, now I know why Derek dumped me.'  
Derek was still standing by the front door and followed the black car, with his eyes, as it drove away with Mr. Blond inside.  
'He hasn't seen me, so I can still get away without being /completely/ humiliated.' Stiles thought, shame and indignation washed over him.  
'I can't believe I stayed out here all night, while Derek was getting frisky with some random guy. I've never felt more humiliated.'  
A soft sob escaped from him and suddenly Derek was looking right into his eyes. He looked surprised; eyes wide, mouth agape.  
"Fuck." Stiles said aloud, and quickly turned on the engine.  
"Stiles!" Derek yelled, running towards the car, arms stretched out towards Stiles' car. "Wait!"  
But Stiles didn't wait.  
He didn't want Derek's pity or hollow explanations; he just wanted to get out of there, so he put his car in gear and sped away, watching Derek in the back mirror. He had stopped running after the car, so he just stood, and helplessly looked as Stiles drove away, out of sight.

"How could I have been so STUPID?!" Stiles yelled to himself, as if expecting an answer to drop into his lap.  
He sat down on his bed, head in hands.  
Angry tears slithered down his cheeks, which made him even madder. He couldn't even control his own emotions! Derek didn't deserve to have Stiles crying over him! But it didn't stop the tears.  
A gentle knock came from the door.  
"Stiles? Can I come in?" His dad asked carefully, as if Stiles was some kind of frightened animal.  
"Of course. What's up, dad?" Stiles wiped the wetness off of his cheeks, when his dad entered the room, but he was sure his dad, the policeman that he is, noticed the redness and puffiness of his face.  
"No, Stiles, I want YOU to tell me 'what's up'." Stiles' dad said and sat down on Stiles' desk chair, across from him.  
Stiles looked his dad over. His hair was tumbled and his eyes tired, so Stiles guessed his yelling had woken him. Stiles hadn't been thinking about the time. But his dad still wanted to talk; wanted to help Stiles.  
'Two options,' Stiles thought. 'I can either pretend that I have no idea what he's talking about, even though we both know that I do. Or I can just talk to him like I used to. Like I used to before mom died.'  
"I have a crush on someone," Stiles blurted out, and he on purpose left out that it was a dude he had a crush on. "And I don't know what to do, because I don't even think the person likes me anymore! And.. I saw another guy leave my crush's house, like, not even ten minutes ago! Before, I wanted an explanation as to why we didn't work out! But now, I figure that I was just a means to pass the time along. I just feel so humiliated..."  
His dad straghtened up in the chair, looking... huh, relieved.  
"Well... Wow, I don't know what to say." Stiles' dad said.  
Stiles looked down at his nervously fumbling hands.  
"You don't have to say anythi-" He began, but got interrupted.  
"Of course I do! And I want to, Stiles, jus-just give me a second to gather my thoughts." His dad burst, sounding annoyed, but Stiles knew he was just relieved that Stiles told him about what was going on.  
"Okay, I got something for you!" His dad said excitedly, before continueing:  
"This girl," 'guy, but close.' Stiles corrected in his mind.  
"- she doesn't deserve you if she doesn't appreciate you, so that's very simple. But, on the other side, you can't know why you two didn't work out, if- well, if you never got an explanation." Stiles' dad said.  
"But, really, you just have to do, what YOU think is right. Listen to your instincts." He said and got up from the chair to put a hand on Stiles' shoulder.  
"You're a smart kid. You'll figure it out." He said, gave a small, knowing smile as if to say 'I've been there.', and left Stiles to his thoughts.  
"Wow, my old man got smart!" Stiles said loudly, with a grin on his face - and heard a chuckle disappearing down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> And, wow, it's like I don't even WANT them to be happy anymore! xD I enjoy the drama to much..  
> Remember to leave kudos and a comment! :)


	7. Seriously, Guys? You Need To Learn How To Communicate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek FINALLY try to talk to each other. And Stiles makes an important decision.

It was the night after "the incident", which Stiles had named the night he saw the blond man leave Derek's house.  
Stiles hadn't tried to contact Derek, though he couldn't say he hadn't thought about it.  
He did feel a bit better after the talk with his dad, so that was something! Of course, it still didn't make up for the hole in his chest were his pride ('not heart, I was not about to think heart.') had been.  
Stiles was sitting on his bed, concentrating on the newest homework, when his cellphone started ringing.  
He dug into his pocket and got it out.  
"Hey Dad. What's up? When are you coming home?"  
"I don't know. There's a bunch of paperwork here at the station that I need to take care of..." A tap sounded on Stiles' bedroom window.  
"I expect to be home in an hou-"  
"HOLY SHIT!" Stiles yelled, interrupting his dad, as he saw Derek outside of his window, the light from inside the room, lighting up his face in the darkness.  
A concerned voice met his ear over the phone.  
"Stiles? Stiles! What's wrong, talk to me! I'm on my w-"  
"No! No, I'm sorry, Dad, I just bumped my foot into a door. It'll probably be blue for the rest of the week." Stiles lied, waving at Derek to go away, who rolled his eyes in return.  
"Dad, I've gotta go! There's a REALLY annoying cat outside of my window, that I need to chase away." Stiles said with a pointed glare in Derek's direction.  
The sheriff sounded suspicious, but was then handed a new bunch of paperwork, so, with a grunt, he said "bye".  
Stiles sighed and looked back at Derek.  
"GO AWAY." He yelled at the window. Derek shook his head.  
"Derek! I will call my dad, you know, the SHERIFF, and tell him you're harrassing me." Stiles finished with a satisfied smirk on his face.  
That did it. Derek disappeared from the window, and so did Stiles' satisfied smirk.  
'He...left. Well, of course he left, I threatened him!' Stiles thought. 'But I hadn't actually thought he would go... It's for the best anyway!'  
His thoughts still didn't prevent him from staring at the too-empty space outside of the window.  
"You really should lock your front door at night." A deep voice said from behind him. "Someone might enter without permission."  
Stiles turned on his heel, and was greeted by Derek, who filled the entire doorway.  
"Derek," Stiles said, deceptively calm. "What are you doing here?"  
Derek narrowed his eyes.  
"What you saw, yesterday at my house, wasn't wh-"  
"What it seemed?" Stiles asked, his voice low and lethal. "Because it /seemed/ a hell of a lot like you had just gotten really familiar with a guy."  
Derek took a step closer, his lips parting to say something, but Stiles didn't want to listen.  
"No." Stiles said, holding his hand up to stop Derek from saying anything. "I don't want to hear the lame-ass excuse you've come up with! I don't even know why you're here. You've obviously moved on from whatever went on between us, at least that's what I interpreted from your 'friend' walking out of your house in the middle of the night."  
Derek pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"He is exactly that; my friend. Just lose the sarcasm will you? And he only came to my house yesterday to convince me to come to his /wedding/ in a couple of weeks. He's marrying a /woman/ named Christine." Derek sneered.  
There was quiet for a while after that. Thoughts whirled around in Stiles' head.  
"Then..if it wasn't to be with him, why did you break up with me?"  
Derek looked stunned, and Stiles could almost SEE the wheels turning in his head.  
"Stiles... I never broke up with you." He said slowly. "You broke up with me."  
Stiles snorted.  
"Don't pin this on me! You totally dumped me!" Stiles pointed an accusing finger at Derek.  
"YOU THREW ME OUT OF YOUR HOUSE!" Derek yelled at Stiles. He was losing his patience.  
"Well, you could have stayed in my house, if you hadn't just been about to dump me!"  
"Stiles, I don't even know what the hell you're talking about! I brought you flowers, didn't I?!"  
"Yeah, to soften the blow, you did!"  
"What?! How did you go from 'getting flowers' to 'being dumped'?!" Derek yelled back at Stiles. They were both breathing heavily, both angry, upset, and kind of tired.  
Stiles sucked in a deep breath, and when he spoke again, he sounded calmer, still upset, but more calm than before.  
"What are you trying to tell me? Th-the flowers? They weren't... like.. pity-flowers?"  
Derek sighed.  
"Pity-flowers? I don't even know what that is!"  
"Pity-flowers! You know, when you're going to dump someone, and you feel sorry for them, so you bring them flowers? That wasn't... that wasn't what you were going for?"  
"No!" Derek yelled.  
It got quiet in the little bedroom. They looked at each other. Their heartbeats sped up as they slowly inched closer to each other, not wanting to rush things.  
Derek held onto Stiles' chin, and tilted it upwards. He bent down and their lips met. A chaste meeting of lips, but it was so much more too; it was a promise of a new start.  
They broke apart.  
"Your father is home." Derek said, and then the sound of the Sheriff's car reached Stiles' ears, when it came up the driveway.  
Stiles groaned.  
"Well, you better go then. Unless you want my dad to pull a gun at you."  
Derek pulled Stiles into a hug. Stiles could definitely get used to that. He felt warm and protected with Derek's strong arms around him. A sigh escaped past his lips.  
"Stiles, when are you going to tell him? About us?"  
Derek's words made Stiles stiffen. He wiggled, trying to get free, but it only made Derek tighten his hold.  
Stiles felt too hot all of a sudden, like he couldn't breathe. His pulse sped up and a sweat broke out on his skin.  
Derek felt all of it, and so he took hold of Stiles' short strands of hair, using it as leverage to tilt his head back.  
Stiles' eyes were wet, tears running down his cheeks.  
Derek's breath caught in his throat.  
"Stiles..."  
When Stiles spoke, his voice was scratchy and filled with sadness:  
"I-I will t-tell him. I swear. But... What if he won't accept it? A-accept me? Derek... It would break my heart!"  
"Stiles, he is your father, and he's a good man. He will do the right thing. And if not... Then he doesn't deserve you in his life." Derek's words soothed Stiles enough to get his breathing back to normal and he kissed Derek's lips quickly before hurrying him out of the window.  
"Stiles! Are you up there?" The Sheriff's voice drifted up from downstairs.  
Stiles drew in a breath and dried off his cheeks.  
"Yes, I'm coming down!" He yelled back.  
'Please accept me, please accept me, this is who I am, so please accept me.' Stiles thought as he climbed the stairs down to talk to his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I didn't really know how to execute this reunion-thingy.. But I'm satisfied with how it went! What do you think? :) Please remember to leave kudos and a comment!  
> Thanks for reading :D


	8. In This Hour of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is truthful to his dad.

Stiles sat down across from his dad at the kitchen table.  
Anxiety made him drum his hands against the table in an unintelligible rhythm. A pointed look from the Sheriff made Stiles stop.  
"So...how was work?" Stiles asked, breaking the silence.  
His dad was chewing on a bite of curry chicken sandwich as he mumbled 'fine'.  
Stiles looked around the room for something to knock himself unconscious with. His gaze had just landed on a frying pan, when his dad reached across the table and put a hand akwardly on Stiles' shoulder.  
"Son, what's wrong? You have been acting strange this whole week! Is it something at school?"  
Stiles looked down at his fumbling hands.  
'Okay, man. Just say it! You're not just doing this for Derek, this is for you too.' A voice in Stiles' head stated.  
"Dad..." Stiles began, fully intending to do it, to tell him, but then his dad broke in.  
"You're gay." His dad, who had a crooked smile on his lips, stated, as if it was common knowledge.  
Stiles blinked. Then he blinked again. And again, as if it was merely a phantom sitting there in front of him, with a knowing smile and a happy glint in his eyes.  
"Uhm. What did you say?" Stiles asked, finally coming out of his stupor.  
The man in front of him gestured towards Stiles with the hand that was still holding a sandwich.  
"You're gay. Homosexual. You like dudes, guys, m-"  
"What?! You knew?!" Stiles gasped. "How long have you known?"  
"Well, you ARE my son." His dad gave him a funny look. "I've known since you started having a 'crush' on Lydia. You were so obviously trying your best NOT to be gay!"  
Stiles looked down at his hands, a blush creeping into his cheeks.  
"Yeah, my Lydia-obsession was pretty dumb..."  
"Nah..no. It wasn't. You weren't ready to confront your sexuality. It's perfectly common." The Sheriff shrugged, a drop of dressing slithering down his chin as he did so.  
Stiles gaped at his dad.  
"Wow, you really DO get wiser by age!"  
"Oh shut it!" He mumbled, swatting at Stiles, who dodged.

The next day, Stiles drove over to Derek's house.  
The sun stood high in the sky, and his car didn't have air condition, so Stiles was already drenched in sweat as soon as he stepped into Derek's house.  
"So... I told my dad!" He said as they went into the kitchen.  
Stiles had just sat down in a chair, when Derek's gaze whipped over to meet his.  
"About us?" Derek asked with a hopeful expression. He filled the kettle with water, proceeding to make tea.  
"What? Oh my baby Jesus, no! He would kill you."  
Derek's face fell, and he turned back around to turn the kettle on.  
The kitchen was quiet after that, until Stiles sighed and walked over to Derek, hugging him from behind.  
"I want to tell him, I do. But... I'm not ready?" He made it sound like a question, not wanting to sound like Derek didn't have a say in it.  
Derek groaned as he turned around and kissed Stiles on the lips.  
"It's okay. If you don't want to, you don't have to. I had just hoped... that I could take you out on a date..." He mummered, dipping back down to kiss Stiles again.  
"I would- love-" Stiles whispered in-between kisses. "- to go- out with you."  
"Mmmhmm.." Derek pressed flush against him, pressing kisses against the pulse in his neck. Stiles let out a quiet moan, before putting a hand up to stop Derek. He learned in to put his lips to Derek's ear.  
"Hey, I'm not that kind of man." Stiles whispered huskily. "Pick me up at 7pm."  
And with that, he walked out of the house, and drove away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comments, they make me happy! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its characters.


End file.
